A touch screen is an electronic device that is capable of receiving user input through single- or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a stylus and/or one or more fingers.
There are various types of touch screens available. Some touch screens, referred to as resistive touch screens, may utilize thinly separated electrically-resistive layers to detect touch gestures. Resistive touch screens are reliable and are resistant to liquids and other contaminants, making them suitable for operating environments such as restaurants, factories, hospitals, and vehicles. However, resistive touch screens are typically implemented to support single touch gestures. Certain functions, such as zoom and scroll, tend to be cumbersome to carry out with only single touch gestures.